The present invention relates to the general field of cutting or trimming tools and is particularly concerned with an edge trimming tool.
The exists a plurality of situations wherein it is desirable to trim or remove border edges of sheet material or the like exceeding the edge of a supporting body or structure. In other words, there exists a plurality of situations wherein it would be desirable to trim or remove a relatively narrow border edge section of material that extends beyond the peripheral edge of an underlying structure so that once the trimming operation is performed the peripheral edges of both the sheet material and the supporting structure are substantially in register with each other.
For example, it is not uncommon when wall paper is applied to a wall that, after the initial application of the wall paper to the wall, a peripheral section of the wall paper exceeds the convex corner edge formed by intersecting walls. Another example relates to the construction of models such as scale replicas of airplanes, automobiles or the like.
In such applications, it is highly desirable to cut the sheet material during application in a smooth and straight line. It is also frequently desirable to cut the sheet material during application on a supporting structure at a predetermined unit distance from a border or edge of the supporting structure. A uniform cut likely improves adherence of the sheet material to the supporting structure to which it is applied and provides an aesthetically pleasing result.
Another common example of the situation wherein it is highly desirable to trim or cut the edge of a sheet of material mounted over supporting structure is found in the field of furniture manufacturing. Indeed, structures such as counter tops, desk tops and the like are commonly finished by applying a sheet of covering material to both the top and side surfaces of the structure. Such sheets of covering material are typically made of various materials including laminated polymeric resins such as Formica, Textolite and the like. Since the sheets of covering material are rarely exactly cut to the dimensions of the supporting structures, it is almost always required to cut or trim a peripheral exceeding section of the sheet of material exceeding over the edge formed by the peripheral edges of the surfaces of the supporting structure.
The usual manner of accomplishing this edge trimming operation involves using both a conventional hand operated portable router and a manually operated filing blade. Indeed, since the typical hand operated power router is often unable to operate in areas of limited access such as blind corners where the trimming tool must be moved adjacent adjoining wall surfaces, hand filing is often also required. Hand filing is also generally required to finish the edge so as to remove burrs, nicks and any sharp edges on the work piece.
Furthermore, the proposed tool is specifically designed so as to be ergonomical and allow for edge trimming through a set of simple steps that require a minimal amount of time to be performed.
For example, hand filing is somewhat of an art and an unskilled worker can easily ruin an expensive work-piece during the final stages of preparation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved edge trimming tool.
Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed tool is particularly well adapted to trim the edge of a sheet of material exceeding the edge of a supporting body on which it is mounted.
The proposed tool is specifically designed so as to allow for accurate trimming of the exceeding edge without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention there is provided an edge trimming tool for trimming a peripheral protruding section part of a sheet of trimmable material mounted over a supporting body, the supporting body defining a first supporting body surface, and a second supporting body surface, the first and second supporting body surfaces being in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to each other and defining a peripheral supporting body edge at the merging intersection between the first and second supporting body surfaces, the sheet of covering material being fixedly mounted over at least a portion of the first supporting body surface with the peripheral protruding section extending outwardly beyond the peripheral supporting body, the edge trimming tool comprising: a handle, the handle defining a handle first longitudinal end, a handle second longitudinal end and a handle longitudinal axis; a trimming head rotatably attached to the handle adjacent the handle first longitudinal end by an attachment means allowing the trimming head to rotate relative to the handle about a rotating axis, the rotating axis being in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the handle longitudinal axis; the trimming head defining a first cylindrical section, the first cylindrical section having a generally circular first cylinder peripheral surface, a generally flat first cylinder first side surface and an opposed generally flat first cylinder second side surface, the first cylinder first side surface defining a first cylinder first side surface outer peripheral edge, the first cylinder peripheral surface defining corresponding first cylinder peripheral surface first and second lateral edges and the first cylinder defining a first cylinder outer diameter and a first cylinder length; a second cylindrical section, the second cylindrical section having a generally circular second cylinder peripheral surface, the second cylindrical section defining a second cylinder outer diameter and a second cylinder length, the second cylinder outer diameter being smaller then the first cylinder outer diameter; the second cylindrical section extending integrally and laterally from a generally centrally disposed central section of the first cylinder first side surface so as to define a generally flat second cylinder outer side surface located opposite the central section; the intersection between the first cylinder first side surface outer peripheral edge and the first cylinder peripheral surface first lateral edge defining a substantially sharp cutting intersection; the first cylinder first side surface also defining a generally annular abutment section extending from the central section to the first cylinder first side surface outer peripheral edge; whereby, the trimming tool is adapted to be initially positioned with the second cylinder peripheral surface in frictional contact with the upper surface of the sheet of covering material and the abutment section contacting the second supporting body surface, the second cylinder being adapted to be rolled on the upper surface of the sheet of covering material thereby rotatably driving the cutting intersection as the latter trims the peripheral protruding section and the abutment section guides the cutting intersection in alignment with the peripheral supporting body edge.
Conveniently, the second cylinder peripheral surface is provided with a friction enhancing means for enhancing its friction coefficient; whereby the friction coefficient increases the frictional force between the second cylinder peripheral surface and the upper surface of the sheet of covering material and reduces the risk of slippage therebetween when the second cylinder peripheral surface is rolled on the upper surface of the sheet of covering material. Preferably, the friction enhancing means includes a relief texture formed on the second cylinder peripheral surface.
Preferably, the edge trimming tool further comprises a sharpening means for sharpening the cutting intersection when the trimming head is used. Preferably, the sharpening means includes a sharpening section formed on the handle adjacent the handle first longitudinal end, the sharpening surface being configured and positioned so as to be in contact with the cutting intersection when the cutting head is used.
Conveniently, the handle first longitudinal end defines a handle first surface extending generally in a first geometrical plane, the first geometrical plane being in a substantially parallel relationship relative to the rotational axis and in a substantially perpendicular relationship relative to the handle longitudinal axis, the first geometrical plane also being in a generally proximal relationship relative to the first cylinder peripheral surface; the handle first longitudinal end also defining a handle second surface extending generally in a second geometrical plane, the second geometrical plane being in a substantially parallel relationship relative to the first geometrical plane, the second geometrical plane being in a generally proximal relationship relative to the second cylinder peripheral surface so that the handle first surface is in a recessed relationship relative to the handle second surface in a direction leading towards the handle second longitudinal end; the handle first longitudinal end further defining a handle third surface extending generally in a third geometrical plane, the third geometrical plane being in a substantially perpendicular relationship relative to the first and second geometrical planes, the third geometrical plane being in a generally proximal relationship relative to the abutment section; the intersection of the handle first surface and the handle third surface defining the sharpening section; the trimming head being mounted on the handle so that the cutting intersection contacts the sharpening section when the trimming head is being used.
Preferably, the sharpening section has a substantially abrasive surface texture. Preferably, the attachment means includes a pair of mounting tongues extending from the handle first longitudinal end in a spaced relationship relative to each other, each of the mounting tongues defining a corresponding mounting tongue inner surface and an opposed mounting tongue outer surface, the mounting tongues being sufficiently spaced relative to each other so as to accommodate the trimming head therebetween; a mounting channel extending longitudinally through the trimming head; an axle extending through the mounting channel for rotatably supporting the trimming head, the axle being attached at each longitudinal end thereof to one of the mounting tongues.
Conveniently, a spacing washer is mounted on the axle between the trimming head and both of the mounting tongue inner surfaces. Preferably, the cutting intersection is provided with serrations formed thereon.
In accordance with the present invention there is also provided an edge trimming tool for trimming a peripheral protruding section part of a sheet of trimmable material mounted over a supporting body, the supporting body defining a first supporting body surface, and a second supporting body surface, the first and second supporting body surfaces being in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to each other and defining a peripheral supporting body edge at the merging intersection between the first and second supporting body surfaces, the sheet of covering material being fixedly mounted over at least a portion of the first supporting body surface with the peripheral protruding section extending outwardly beyond the peripheral supporting body, the edge trimming tool comprising: a handle, the handle defining a handle first longitudinal end, a handle second longitudinal end and a handle longitudinal axis;
a trimming head rotatably attached to the handle adjacent the handle first longitudinal end by an attachment means allowing the trimming head to rotate relative to the handle about a rotating axis, the rotating axis being in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the handle longitudinal axis; the trimming head defining a first cylindrical section, the first cylindrical section having a generally circular first cylinder peripheral surface, a generally flat first cylinder first side surface and an opposed generally flat first cylinder second side surface, the first cylinder first side surface defining a first cylinder first side surface outer peripheral edge, the first cylinder peripheral surface defining corresponding first cylinder peripheral surface first and second lateral edges and the first cylinder defining a first cylinder outer diameter and a first cylinder length; a second cylindrical section the second cylindrical section having a generally circular second cylinder peripheral surface, the second cylindrical section defining a second cylinder outer diameter and a second cylinder length, the second cylinder outer diameter being smaller then the first cylinder outer diameter; the second cylindrical section extending integrally and laterally from a generally centrally disposed central section of the first cylinder first side surface so as to define a generally flat second cylinder outer side surface located opposite the central section;
the intersection between the first cylinder first side surface outer peripheral edge and the first cylinder peripheral surface first lateral edge defining a substantially sharp cutting intersection;
the first cylinder first side surface also defining a generally annular abutment section extending from the central section to the first cylinder first side surface outer peripheral edge;
the second cylinder peripheral surface being provided with a friction enhancing means for enhancing its friction coefficient, the trimming tool further comprising a sharpening means for sharpening the cutting intersection when the trimming head is used.